


Secrets of the pack- Baby sterek

by I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666/pseuds/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek bit his lip, looking down. This wasn't funny, in no universe was this funny. He could already feel the small flutters in his abdomen and they made him sick. He couldn't even look the hyperactive teen in the eye, let alone explain the 'situation'. Tears bloomed which he quickly blinked away as he looked up.<br/>"I'm...I'm pregnant. Stiles. And it's yours." He looked back down just as he heard laughter bubble and his eyes narrowed. <br/>"T-That's fucking priceless!" </p>
<p>A.K.A the first time Derek lets down his barriers and gives Stiles control, bad things happen. Bad things of the cramps, hormones and furry kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the pack- Baby sterek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got a lot of kudos and a few comments on my last Sterek and I've slghtly improved my writing since...This is a teaser/preview of a series I was thinking of starting so...let me know what you think? I'm going to hopefully put up a sherlock fic but I'm kinda writers blocked so I'm taking prompts xD

Derek bit his lip, looking down. This wasn't funny, in no universe was this funny. He could already feel the small flutters in his abdomen and they made him sick. He couldn't even look the hyperactive teen in the eye, let alone explain the 'situation'. Tears rose which he quickly blinked away as he looked up. "I'm...I'm pregnant. Stiles. And it's yours." He looked back down just as he heard laughter bubble and his eyes narrowed.

"T-That's fucking priceless!"

"Stiles....this really isn't funny."

He huffed, tears blooming again.The younger teen smirked, amber eyes twinkling with amusement.

"It is. It really is." He chuckled as his sour wolf growled.

He stuck his tongue out childishly, casually leaning against the nearby wall. Dazzling (and angry) sea-green eyes pierced him

"Dude,the first time we switch it up, you get knocked up!" He cackled, even though it was quite clear Derek didn't find it nearly as funny. This became obvious as strong, hot hands grasped his waist to yank him closer. Derek strode forward, eye twitching slightly as he stared down at him. Under normal circumstances Stiles would be feeling threatened and terrified beyong belief of the red eyed man but right now...Derek was simply adorable. He was blushing in embarassed rage, plump lower lip stuck out in a pout, muscular arms folded across his chest and with a roung, firmly protruding baby bump.

The quirky teen tensed but when no gentle hit or playful swipe of claws he blinked in confusion. He felt slighlty spiked hair against his throat and he realised Derek had buried his head in the crook of Stiles' neck and was sobbing. Loudly.

"Der?... What's wrong?" He frowned deeply, looking down slightly. His jaw couldnt go much further than pressing past rthe wild hair to rest on Derek's skull and so he just rested it there, cradling him.

"I-I'm fucking p-pregnant!" He hiccuped, on the verge of full out wailing now. Breath coming out in rapid pants, eyes red-rimmed and claws emerging;he was a mess. Stiles began to panic and gently tugged his hair, forcing him to lift his head. He placed soft kisses over his temples, cheeks, forehead and the rest of his face as he cooed to him, other hand stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Shhh....hey hey...it's alright~" His brows creased in worry. Derek choked, tanned arms tangled around Stiles' torso as he sobbed. Stiles frowned, truly concerned now. Distantly he could feel a slight that he knew was Derek stroking the small of his back. He'd never seen his alpha like this, so distraught and _vulnerabe_. It truly was heartbreaking. The brunette teen resorted to a more gentle approach as he began to stroke from the soft hair on the nape of his neck upwards.

"It's okay, love. Come on this is our pup. Maybe more than one. Aren't you excited?" He murmured as he slowly moved to the bed. Going too fast would probably startle the alpha and that was the last thing he wanted. Once they were settled he began to gently rub his thumb over the curve of Derek's chiseled jaw. Unusually wet, green eyes peered up at him as Derek sniffled quietly, whimpering softly.

"They are going to be loved by you as well as the entire pack they'll be spoilt rotten. What if it's a big litter even?" He grinned, brushing away the tears tenderly. He'd chosen more wolfy names although they made his head spin slightly at the 'uniqueness'.

"What about you? Will they be loved by you?" He muttered, looking down as Stiles blinked at him in bewilderment. After a moment (a moment in which his mind whirled and blood roared in his ears) he rested a loving hand on his mate's stomach, smoothing his thumb over the slight swell already there.

"They aready are." He smiled, tears blooming in his own eyes happily. Both could feel their bond humming, throbbing with their shared love and care. Derek couldn't help but imagine four children coming from this, two girls and two boys. And each of them would be perfect. Stiles' thoughts werre much the same although he wondered what they would look and act like in all honesty. Both could heartily agree that their pack was about to grow and they both wouldn't change it for a thing, no matter what challenges the alpha pack brought to Beacon Hills. They curled together, legs tangled together and arms around each other as they murmured sleepy 'I love you's softly until both were fast asleep.


End file.
